


Potions Master's Payday

by Librasmile (Tenthsun)



Series: Librasmile's Harry Potter Meta Essays, Notes and Fragments [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Essays, Gen, Hogwarts Professors, Meta, Money, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenthsun/pseuds/Librasmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just how much money DOES Snape make anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potions Master's Payday

**Author's Note:**

> _This is a flight of fancy I took in February-March of 2009 when I was fooling around with a blog (long since abandoned) and trying to develop background for my WIP story **"Well Done, My Good and Faithful Servant"** over at FFnet. I'll eventually move that story here. However, I thought it might be nice to see a discussion of money in the Harry Potter world. I may be out of touch, but I don't get to see a lot of that. A commenter on my **"Confessions of a Cornwall Grad"** story said the same thing. So I thought I would share. Don't expect accuracy; I'm a liberal arts grad, not an accountant, lol. But I'd love to hear from folks who have their own ideas on this. Of course, all of this was written before Pottermore._

How much money does Severus Snape make?

 

This is one of those topics that you can argue is both frivolous and fundamental. After all, before the publication of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, many fans thought, based on the prejudices generally ascribed to his house, that Severus was some kind of pureblood wizard nobility. I have to admit I was rather shocked to see that he actually came from some dingy, rundown, working-class hovel with an abusive father and cowed mother. This was the _last_ thing I expected for him.

 

And then I was thrilled.

 

I love the idea of Severus being half-blood and growing up in a working-class Muggle neighborhood. I think that set up creates such wonderful tension in his character. It also provides an emotional richness that, to me, disappears if he is a pureblood who comes from money. Also, he can be such a defensive person that the class issue seems to fit, especially in the (to my American perspective) class-conscious UK. This also provides a kind of pathos in his relationships with Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Finally, I love men who make their own way through hard work. That type of man is a fighter, a street fighter because he has so much prejudice against him already. I love the thought of Severus, this intellectual, scholarly man, having to be as tough as a brawler in order to make it. Neither Lucius nor Draco could ever understand that and the fact that Lucius remains Severus’ friend and Draco adores his house head throws a really complimentary light on all three characters.

 

But the underlying point of that pathos is that class matters even between friends. As a half-blood who has subjected himself to Voldemort’s pureblood tyranny and claims Lucius Malfoy as a friend, Severus above all knows that class matters. And while class isn’t solely determined by money, money goes a long way toward determining how mobile one can be. Knowing how much money Severus makes can tell us just how much freedom he has in the still class-conscious, even down right racist (in terms of Muggle-born vs. half-bloods vs. purebloods) magical society.

 

Which brings us back to the question: _How much money does Severus make?_

 

I want to know in both wizard terms and real world terms, preferably in UK and US currency. After searching the Internet, the only reliable sources I could find were articles posted on the Harry Potter Lexicon and Wikipedia web sites. Happily, the Lexicon lists some wizard-world salaries. Based on that information I’ve come up with an amount. With so little to go on, I used the entry-level salary for a Department of Ministry hit-witch or wizard listed in the Lexicon. It’s 700 galleons per month or 8,400 galleons per year. I used this amount because it’s for a government position and, as Hogwarts is a quasi-governmental institution (the Ministry seems to have oversight even though the school has a board of governors), I assumed the salaries might be structured on a similar scale.

 

So a hit-witch or wizard would make:

 **8,400 galleons per year** (that’s 700 times 12 months equals 8,400)[1]

 

In British pounds that would be:

 **₤** **42,000 per year** (using an exchange rate of ₤5 per 1 galleon)

 

In American dollars that would be, depending on the exchange rate (I am using two rates, the one quoted in the Lexicon article on wizard money and the one I got in February 2009 using the Lexicon’s currency converter):

 **$81,900 per year** (if we use $9.75 per galleon)

 **$84,588 per year** (if we use $10.07 per galleon)

 

That’s not a bad chunk of change in this economy. In U.S. terms we’d slice off 30% to account for state and federal taxes, social security, and unemployment insurance contributions. That leaves (again depending on exchange rates):

**$57,330 in annual net**

**$59,211.60 in annual net**

 

I don’t know what British or wizard taxes (if any) are like so I can’t account for those. Nor do I know whether they are required to carry their own medical insurance or if such a thing exists in the wizard world. The UK does have national health care, however I don’t know how it is funded so I don’t know how much, if any, of the average paycheck it claims. Of course, Hogwarts’ teachers presumably have free access to the infirmary. It’s not unheard of as, according to the Lexicon, a hit-wizard has his own “dedicated bed” at St. Mungo’s, so presumably, that’s a kind of medical insurance. If goblins can run a bank and lose money on a potions market (see the first Ministry of Magic scene in the Order of the Phoenix movie) then I’m sure there’s a goblin somewhere making money on selling medical and life insurance. However, I can’t estimate the cost of that at the moment so I’m leaving it out.

 

This is still a respectable salary for a young, entry-level wizard. I don’t know whether Severus has to pay for room and board or meals. I assume living space is provided for little or no fee since all of the teachers are required to live on the campus for the duration of the school year. I make similar assumptions about meals. Of course he bears responsibility for his own wardrobe, which appears to consist entirely of black – very cost effective. Aside from personal books, floo powder (or perhaps a broom), or specialized potion ingredients that he can’t find in the Hogwarts’ stores, Severus’ expenses should be very few. In America, he would be squarely in the middle class for the equivalent of a single, college-educated adult.

 

But there’s a problem. The hit-wizard’s salary is for a 12-month period. Hogwarts, however, is only in session from September 1 through the second week of June. That’s 10 months and two weeks, not a full year. Now Severus may or may not put money aside to tide him over the two months and two weeks he is not required to teach. The point is there’s a period of time when he doesn’t have to teach and hence when he doesn’t have to be paid. How does that affect his income?

 

It’s simple. If we multiply 700 times 10 months (7,000 galleons) and add in 2 weeks or half of a month’s pay (7,000 plus 350 galleons) we can say that Severus’ original starting salary at age 21 was:

 

**7,350 galleons per year**

 

If I use the exchange rate of 5 British pounds to one galleon we get:

**₤** **36,750 per year in UK currency**

 

If I convert to American dollars using either $9.75 or $10.07 per galleon, then I get the following amounts:

 

 **$71,662.50 per year**   (at the 9.75 rate) **in U.S. currency**

 **$74,014.50 per year**   (at the 10.07 rate) **in U.S. currency**

 

Of course, that’s not the whole story. Severus is no longer a strapping twentysomething. He’s a seasoned professor with roughly 10 or more years of experience when we meet him. He is also the Head of Slytherin House. But he’s also a former Death Eater, a fact that is public knowledge. How do these factors affect his income?

 

As noted, Severus is not a young, entry-level wizard. Although, according to the Lexicon, he was approximately 21 when he became potions master, he was in his thirties when Harry attended. That means he had about 10 years of experience by the time Harry enrolled. In addition, he is not just a potions master. He is also a Head of House, a position that, if we believe the movies anyway, seems to place him third in the pecking order behind Dumbledore and then McGonagall. I can’t say whether he actually IS one of the premier potions masters in Britain. He can reliably concoct the Wolfsbane potion. He was appointed at age 21, something that Dumbledore could not reasonably expect to do with a former Death Eater – even with Severus’ service as a spy – if Severus hadn’t been _damn_ good. So Severus’ salary needs to account for his:

  * **Qualifications and expertise** – both assured because he is a professor
  * **Professional reputation** – his standing among the community of potions makers
  * **Experience** – he has been at Hogwarts for approximately 10 years when Harry arrives
  * **Head of House status** – this adds on considerable responsibility for student welfare



 

Okay so here’s where we _really_ fly by the seat of our pants.

 

Now let’s factor in the extra pay for being a Head of House. The Lexicon says Slytherin first won the house cup in 1985, so let’s use 1984-1985 as the year Severus became Head of Slytherin House. Although it’s not known when he became the head, it would be like Severus to try to do something like win the house cup to inaugurate his tenure. Since the cup is awarded near the end of the school year, he would have been made of house head in 1984.

 

Let’s say that Severus gets an increase of, conservatively, between $5,000 and $7,000. That bumps his salary up.

** In American dollars that would be: **

@ $5,000 raise

 **$76,662.50 per year** (at the 9.75 rate)

 **$78,662.50 per year**   (at the 10.07 rate)

 

@ $7,000 raise

 **$79,014.50 per year** (at the 9.75 rate)

 **$81,014.50 per year**   (at the 10.07 rate)

 

** In ** **galleons that would be:**

To convert U.S. dollars to galleons, it’s $5,000 U.S. divided by 9.75 equals 512.820 or 512.82. At the 10.07 rate we get 496.524 or  496.52.

 

@ $5000 raise (or 512.82 galleons)

 **7,862.82 per year** (7350 galleons plus 512.82 added at the 9.75 exchange rate)

 **7846.52 per year** (7350 galleons plus 496.52 added at the 10.07 exchange rate)

 

@ $7,000 raise

 **8,067.95 per year** (7350 galleons plus 717.948 or 717.95 added at the 9.75 exchange rate)

 **8,045.13 per year** (7350 galleons plus 695.13 added at the 10.07 exchange rate)

 

I’m too befuddled to convert dollars back to pounds or to choose just one exchange rate and stick with it. So, let’s say in wizard world terms, Severus roughly gets a raise of either 500 or 700 galleons.

 

** In pounds that would be: **

**₤** **39,250 per year** (500 galleons at ₤5 pounds per galleon is ₤2500)

 **₤** **40,250 per year** (700 galleons at ₤5 pounds per galleon is ₤3500)

 

 

Now the question is, would he get 500 galleons or 700 galleons? There is wiggle room of 200 galleons. The bare minimum is of course 500 galleons. The top rate increase is 700 galleons. Where does Severus fall within these limits?

 

Well, first, he has earned a promotion to Head of House, so his performance over the roughly two years previous has been good enough to earn that. Thus, he earns the 500 galleons. Also, do we know whether he could immediately brew Wolfsbane when he started? If so, it would be reasonable to add 100 galleons to his starting salary. But for ease let’s say he mastered it – or goes for the equivalent of certification – after he became potions master. It would be reasonable to add 100 galleons when he does demonstrate his mastery in this area because it’s the mark of Hogwarts offering superior instruction. It is for that same reason that this should be a salary increase rather than just a one-time bonus. For convenience sake, the 100 galleons could be added when he becomes Head of House. Hence, his increase has gone up to 600 galleons.

 

He is, however, a proven former Death Eater. It’s easy to imagine the Slytherin parents being less concerned since many of them are more likely to have a similarly shady past. The Slytherin students ARE more susceptible to going over to the Dark, so Dumbledore could insist that Severus’ past is an advantage in that position. But Slytherin is only one house. Even with the addition of Lucius Malfoy’s support, which he surely has in this case, Severus’ past is still a concern among the parents of students of the other houses.  His rough manner with the other students would surely not assuage their fears. So that blocks him from receiving the additional 100 galleons. On the other hand, Lucius, as a member of the board of governors, might go to bat for him. He could propose giving Severus an additional 50 galleons. This would be countered by those against Severus (and presumably Lucius), who would argue at capping the increase at 600 galleons. However, since they might fear Lucius’ influence over the Minister of Magic, they’ll compromise and settle for an extra 25 galleons. This allows Lucius to say he’s gotten more than Severus could have expected, meanwhile the other governors still withheld the full 700 galleon increase.

 

So in 1984-85 when Severus (presumably) becomes the Head of Slytherin House, he gets a salary increase of 625 galleons. So Severus’ bare bones salary in 1984-85 is probably

 

**7,975 in galleons**

 

**₤** **39,875 in pounds**

 

 **$77,756.25 in U.S. dollars** (9.75 exchange rate)

 **$80,308.25 in U.S. dollars** (10.07 exchange rate)

 

 

But those are 1984 amounts (okay the exchange rates are from the 21st century but suspend a little disbelief). How much more could he make with his added experience? Also, is it possible that the Hogwarts professors get cost of living increases? Both issues could be addressed by annual cost of living increases. Let’s say that increase is 4% (based on the assumption that inflation tends to run between 3% and 6%). It’s safe to assume he did not get a cost of living increase when he was promoted to Head of House. It would have been redundant. And it might be reasonable to assume that he didn’t get one in his first year, which could be considered a probationary year. As for the second year, Dumbledore could be excused for not giving him an increase in that year since he was already planning on making Severus a head of house. Laying low in that year would avoid ruffling the feathers of the board governors who are still against Severus.

 

So starting from 1984-85, the first cost of living increase would be 4%, which is the average for _really_ cost-effective (read “cheap”) companies. Since I’m calculating all of this to determine how much he makes when he marries my 0riginal character Ophelia Broomall (“The Healer’s Apprentice,” “Well Done, My Good and Faithful Servant” both on FFnet under Librasmile), let’s determine how much he gets each year from 1984-85 to 1994-95.

 

##### Severus Snape Cost of Living Increases

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

 

| 

   
  
**Year**

| 

**Base Salary**

| 

**Amount of Inc.**

| 

### Adjusted Salary  
  
| 

**in galleons**

| 

**4 percent**

| 

**galleons**

| 

**₤ pounds**

| 

**$ U.S. dollars**  
  
| 

| 

| 

| 

| 

**9.75 rate**

| 

**10.07 rate**  
  
1985-86

| 

7,975.00

| 

319.00

| 

8,294.00

| 

£41,470.00

| 

$80,866.50

| 

$83,520.58  
  
1986-87

| 

8,294.00

| 

331.76

| 

8,625.76

| 

£43,128.80

| 

$84,101.16

| 

$86,861.40  
  
1987-88

| 

8,625.76

| 

345.03

| 

8,970.79

| 

£44,853.95

| 

$87,459.35

| 

$90,335.85  
  
1988-89

| 

8,970.79

| 

358.83

| 

9,329.62

| 

£46,648.10

| 

$90,963.79

| 

$93,949.27  
  
1989-90

| 

9,329.62

| 

373.18

| 

9,702.80

| 

£48,514.00

| 

$94,602.30

| 

$97,707.19  
  
1990-91

| 

9,702.80

| 

388.11

| 

10,090.91

| 

£50,454.50

| 

$98,386.37

| 

$101,615.46  
  
1991-92

| 

10,090.91

| 

403.63

| 

10,494.54

| 

£52,472.70

| 

$102,321.76

| 

$105,680.01  
  
1993-91

| 

10,494.54

| 

419.78

| 

10,914.32

| 

£54,571.60

| 

$106,414.62

| 

$109,907.20  
  
1993-94

| 

10,914.32

| 

436.57

| 

11,350.89

| 

£56,754.45

| 

$110,671.17

| 

$114,303.46  
  
1994-95

| 

11,350.89

| 

454.03

| 

11,804.92

| 

£59,024.60

| 

$115,097.97

| 

$118,875.54  
  
 

 

So if (and that’s a big if; I’m a liberal arts grad not an accountant!) my calculations and assumptions are correct, Severus joined Hogwarts in 1982. I’m choosing the date of 1982. Different sources including the Lexicon place his arrival in late 1981. But because that would be in the middle of the two-term school year, I’m going with 1982-83 as his first year at Hogwarts. In that first year, Severus earned:

 

  * Wizard currency **7,350 galleons per year**
  * UK currency **₤** **36,750 per year**
  * US currency
    * **$71,662.50 per year**       (at the 9.75 rate)
    * **$74,014.50 per year**       (at the 10.07 rate)



 

In 1984-85 he was promoted to Head of Slytherin House and received a pay increase of 625 galleons. This brought his salary to:

    * Wizard currency **7,975 in galleons**
    * UK currency **₤39,875 in pounds**


  * **US currency**


  * **$77,756.25** (9.75 exchange rate)



 

    * **$80,308.25** (10.07 exchange rate)



His cost of living increases would begin in 1985-86. So by 1994-95 he was earning:

      * Wizard currency **11,804.92 in galleons**
      * UK currency **₤59,024.60 in pounds**
      * US currency
        * **$115,097.97** (9.75 exchange rate)
        * **$118,875.54** (10.07 exchange rate)



 

 

That’s not a bad haul. If we take off the 30% for U.S. taxes that leaves Severus with:

**$80,568.58 ($80,568.579) in annual net**

**$83,212.88 ($83,212.878) in annual net**

 

That’s still not a bad haul. Although he clearly can’t compete with the Malfoys and most assuredly Minerva McGonagall, as the deputy headmistress, earns more than he does, he is by no means a pauper. I dare say this salary is comparable to a middle-ranked tenured college professor or an upper-ranked instructor at a prestigious prep school. If he economizes, he could renovate Spinner’s End and live there, rent it out, or sell it and move to a better neighborhood and actually try to have a semblance of a life.

 

Or he could chuck it all and start his own business as a private potions maker. Would he make more money? Possibly. He’d get a head start if Lucius Malfoy backed him as a silent investor. His background and reputation would also help. He could also function internationally, which would expand his market. He’s a Slytherin. Self-interest and self-preservation along with ambition are their strongest traits. So I’d say it’s a pretty fair assumption that Severus would be doing much better financially were he not bound to Dumbledore and committed to righting the wrongs of his past. But he will be rewarded eventually…

 

##  Sources

“Wizarding currency,” <http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Money>

 

“Money,” <http://www.hp-lexicon.org/wizworld/money.html>

 

Also, used the currency converter on the HP Lexicon site in February 2009. The rate I got then was $10.07 U.S. to one galleon. The Lexicon article lists the rate at $9.75 U.S. based on J.K. Rowling gave in an interview.

 

“Severus Snape” on Wikipedia <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Severus_Snape>

 

“Severus Snape,” the external Harry Potter wikipedia site at <http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Severus_Snape>

 

 “Severus Snape: Data,” on the Harry Potter Lexicon web site, <http://www.hp-lexicon.org/wizards/snape.html>

 

“Timelines on Severus Snape,” on the Harry Potter Lexicon web site, <http://www.hp-lexicon.org/timelines/timeline_snape.html>

 

 

[1] “Money” article posted on the Harry Potter Lexicon web site <http://www.hp-lexicon.org/wizworld/money.html>

**Author's Note:**

> _Wake up! I know that was a lot of numbers nonsense but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I enjoyed writing it, lol. See what happens when you're unemployed (as I was in 2009...and...am now...good times, yeah...) and have time on your hands?_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _I haven't checked the links above to see whether they still direct to the correction location. Apologies. I may or may not have the motivation to go back and do that. However, again, most of those links were pulled in early 2009. Much thanks to the **Harry Potter Lexicon** for being such an invaluable source of information long before Pottermore came along._


End file.
